Various products and methods are known and used for labeling merchandise involving the use of elastic bands such as rubber bands. Some devices mechanically connect a fastener to a label. For example, certain devices rely upon a two-step approach. In a first step, a rubber band is secured around an item of merchandise, or around a bundle of items, and then in a second step, a tag is mechanically attached to the rubber band. One example of this approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,656 for a slotted orifice locking tag.
Other labeling devices are prepared by adhesively or thermally bonding a tag to an elastic band. One example of this approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,631,599. It has been recognized that two-part labels may become detached under conditions of force or stress.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved elastic tag article that includes a unitary label tag and fastener.